


Stupidly Pretty People

by FrozenHearts



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I am so sorry, I know it's way too early for a Valentine's Day fic, One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy has yet to get Karen a Valentine's Day present and ask her to be his girlfriend. He enlists Matt to help find her a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupidly Pretty People

**Author's Note:**

> I love Matt and Foggy's dynamic on the show, how they always joke around with each other, so I hope I did justice here! And literally Foggy and Karen are my otp, and I kind of realized that Foggy seems to always surround himself with stupidly pretty people ?!? (thus the title?!)
> 
> This fic was inspired by a prompt from tumblr user rnargot-verger

Foggy knew that Matthew Michael Murdock was having a bad day. Yes, Wilson Fisk was behind bars. Yes, he knew about Matt’s nightly activities as the vigilante Daredevil (with the honor of meeting his super-hot nurse friend Claire.) And yes, the firm was becoming a booming business, with clients out the door.

Or at least, Foggy Nelson liked to tell himself that. While the first two thoughts were true, they were unfortunately not as popular as he expected they’d be. It didn’t make any sense and Matt had been pissed about it for weeks.

“Listen, Matty,” Foggy helped Matt walk along Broadway, his pudgy hand gentle on his friend’s arm, “It just takes people time to warm up. You know how people are.”

“Rude and disbelieving?” Matt deadpanned.

“I was gonna say scared of my obvious charm and good looks, but be a downer, why don’t you?” Foggy shot back. He spotted a manhole in the middle of the street, the metal green lid opened slightly.

“Sorry, Foggy, I’m just tired.” Matt sighed.

“Bullshit an you know it,” Foggy called him out, “You Matt Murdock, are mad things didn’t go your way. Now if you don’t quit this right now, I have half a mind to throw you down an open manhole I just saw.” Foggy smiled when Matt cracked a grin of his own, followed by a chuckle.

“Really, Foggy?” Matt shook his head, and his red sunglasses slid down the bridge of his nose. Foggy had never noticed, but his best friend had extremely long eyelashes for a dude. And his eyes- a warm, chocolate brown- were really striking if the light hit them just the right way.

“You know, Matt, I really don’t think it’s fair to all the women out there for you to be so goddamn gorgeous- my girlfriend included,” Foggy admonished. Matt dug his fingers into Foggy’s sleeve, and the two lawyers turned a corner.

“Karen? You know, she probably has no idea you two are dating.”

Foggy had to admit this was true. For a while now, he had been in love with the secretary. He loved everything about Karen- the way her strawberry blond hair hung in her face when she leaned over her work. The way she bit her bottom lip when fully concentrating- and her voice! Foggy loved Karen’s voice, especially her laugh. It was like bells, sent straight down from heaven. But of course, Matt had to go and ruin his dream.

“Listen, we will be soon. I just have to ask her- speaking of which, Valentine’s Day is coming up and-”

Matt shook his head, sunglasses threatening to fall off his stupidly handsome face, “I don’t think she wants another coupon to your family’s butcher shop.”

“Fine, fine….” Foggy grumbled, eyes scanning the many stores down the street. Most of them were food chains and deli’s; he could see Josie’s just off the corner of Fifth Avenue if he squinted hard enough. But none of these food places screamed “Karen!”

Matt had started rambling about something involving his adventures as Daredevil when Foggy spotted it. The toy store. He hadn’t realized they reached the end of the block, but there it was, next to Josie’s bar. It looked slightly dilapidated next to the dingy beer joint, but for some reason, Foggy seemed drawn to it. Matt noticed, cocking his head.

“Foggy?” he asked curiously, finally pushing his glasses into place. 

“Let’s go in here,” Foggy said, dragging Matt into the store. The blind lawyer immediately swayed, and Foggy had to cover his nose for a minute. The smell of strawberry (and every other kind of berry for that matter) slammed into the men, nearly knocking them over with the sickly sweet stench.

“It smells like a baby prostitute threw up in here,” Foggy commented not to quietly. He ignored the glare from a bored teenager sitting behind the counter. Matt chuckled, hanging his head as he groped for the door frame, nearly tripping backwards as he lunged for a perch.

“Careful, Foggy,” Matt joked, “that could be an insult to adult prostitutes everywhere.”

Foggy groaned under his breath, ushering Matt deeper into the store. The walls were painted an almost neon pink, but not enough to blind you (no pun intended) if you looked at it for too long. That same smell seemed to grow stronger as they walked deeper into the store as they looked around. Paper hearts were glued to the wall haphazardly, some peeling off the wall to reveal chipped painted and yellowed glue resin. 

“Are you sure Karen still plays with toys?” Matt asked, bumping into a cart of stuffed animals. Foggy guided him around it, rolling his eyes.

“How did you kn- never mind. Not gonna ask. And you just walked into a shopping cart full of stuffed rabbits.”

“They have all their feet, I hope?”

Foggy resisted the urge to roll his eyes again, “Alright listen- actually, these might not be a bad idea- how about this one?” He thrust the toy at Matt, holdin git almost right in front of his nose. 

A minute passed.

Foggy felt as if he were about to pass out any minute from artificial strawberry air freshener.

Another minute.

Then it hit him.

“Oh, _right_. It’s that weird color girls like.” Foggy mentally cursed himself as he described the toy. Matt smirked with that stupidly pretty mouth of his and Foggy cursed himself again- why did he make friends with such pretty people? More importantly, why did such pretty people make friends with him?

“Pink?”

“Nah,” Foggy shook his head, “Almost red, but close, I guess?”

“So it’s red?” Matt raised an eyebrow.

“Not really?”

“So what color is it?” Matt failed to hide his amusement as Foggy struggled to find the right word. After arguing for at least a good five minutes (and no, Foggy _wasn’t_ checking his watch during said argument), they decided to purchase the toy and get back to the office.

Karen confirmed that the rabbit was salmon, and once Foggy kissed her in a fit of nonsensical triumph, they were declared officially a couple by one Matthew Murdock, who ordered Chinese food dinners to seal the deal.

Foggy mentally cursed himself for now having a stupidly pretty girlfriend as he dug into his General Tsao’s chicken.


End file.
